Love letters
by Kyuuketski
Summary: Série de lettres des gazettos. Un seul couple mais différents points de vue.
1. Ruki & Reita

**Titre : **Love letters

**Genre : **Comédie, romance  
><strong>Groupe : <strong>The GazettE  
><strong>Rating : <strong>M

**Disclamer : **Les gazettos ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire, elle, oui.

Tokyo, le 22 janvier

Cher Reita,

Comme tu le sais, je viens d'emménager dans mon nouvel appartement. Il est ni petit, ni trop grand, juste parfait. J'envisage même de pouvoir... Non rien.

Si je t'envoie cette lettre, c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose à te demander, et je sais que tu ne vis pas seul, ce courrier est idéal. En plus de ça, ça change des lettres d'admiratrices que tu reçois.

Venons-en au fait. Des nouvelles avec lui ? Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire mais nous ne sommes pas dupes, et nous voyons bien qu'il y a quelque chose entre lui et toi. Mais Rei', cesse de jouer les grands durs et passe un peu à l'action, même si je sais que tu n'es pas tellement un dur à cuir que tu veux bien le faire croire. Retiens bien que si tu as besoin de conseils, nous sommes tous là.

J'avais aussi autre chose à te dire... Ah oui ! Il y a un nouveau magasin de musique qui a ouvert ses portes en ville, il faudra y aller faire un tour pour voir ce que ça donne. A en voir la brochure, ça a l'air plutôt pas mal. En même temps, nous passerons au centre commercial, il me faut beaucoup de choses. Autant du maquillage que des chaussure en passant par les vêtements et accessoires...

Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant de la nouvelle qui court ces temps-ci, mais il paraît que Miyavi a eu une liaison pendant que sa femme s'occupe de ses enfants. Tu vas me dire que tu t'en fiches un peu, mais c'est plus avec qui il la trompe que c'est un intéressant. J'ai découvert qu'il y a quelques mois, c'est Kai qu'il a essayé de charmer mais il a échoué. Depuis ça, Miya essaye de charmer Kai tous les jours et qu'il aurait même essayé de le toucher... _un peu partout_. Je ne connais pas la suite de l'histoire, mais je suppose que tu as ton avis dessus.

Je te laisse, j'ai un peu du rangement à faire avec le déménagement.

Ruki

PS : Je suis sûr que tu as toutes tes chances !


	2. Kai & Aoi

Tokyo, le 28 janvier

Cher Aoi,

Une autre lettre, comme tu en as déjà reçu pas mal... Si je t'écris, c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Chaque jours, chaque nuits, des souvenirs me reviennent. La première fois où je suis devenu amis avec vous et surtout..la première fois où je l'ai vu. Toi seul est au courant, et je sais que tu garderas le secret.

C'est vrai que Ruki vient d'emménager ? Je l'ai eu au téléphone il n'y a pas longtemps, il m'avait l'air bien heureux. Ça fait plaisir de le voir comme ça. Il a l'intention de faire une fête pour fêter son déménagement dans son chez lui, sans ses parents. Mais d'un autre côté, je stresse un peu. Il sera là, et même si nous sommes amis, je me sens toujours aussi tendu en sa présence. Tendu n'est pas vraiment le mot approprié, mais je ne sais pas comment qualifier ce que je ressens en sa présence. Je suis comme paralysé au moindre geste, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder quand il ne me regarde pas. Je sais ce que j'ai, mais je ne suis pas prêt à me l'avouer. C'est trop tôt, et rien n'est sûr de son côté.

Hier encore, avec la musique dans les oreilles, j'écrivais les partitions pour la batterie, observant parfois la lune quand je manquais d'inspiration. C'est surtout quand mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche que je me rendis compte que j'avais passé toute la journée sur cette partition, et que je n'avais pas beaucoup avancé. C'était lui, comme tu t'en doutes, justement pour me prévenir de la fête que veut donner Ruki.

J'ai alors afficher un sourire, juste avec un message. Cela ne me ressemble, mais cela m'a mit en forme le lendemain pour aller en cours. Et en rentrant, j'ai bu encore plus de jus de pomme que d'habitude.

J'ai également marcher dans le parc en revenant des cours, et j'ai vu des choses.. Assez bizarres. Même si toi ça t'aurait amusé. Je t'en parle tout de suite.

C'était vers la fin de journée. Il n'y avait presque personne sur les trottoirs et les bancs publiques que j'avais vu jusqu'à présent étaient inoccupés. Sauf que j'avais parlé trop vite. Un couple d'environ notre âge s'échanger des baisers sur un banc plutôt éloigné de l'endroit. Bien sûr que c'est normal d'embrasser la personne que l'on aime n'importe où pour montrer aux autres l'amour, mais ce que je ne vis pas tout de suite, c'était qu'ils s'échangeaient leur amour d'une façon plus corporelle que les baisers. Je ne m'y suis pas trop attardé, un peu gêné mais à la fois désolé. Quelle idée de faire..ça dans un parc, encore plus sur un banc.

Je suis certain que tu ris après ce passage. Mais ça m'est resté dans la tête toute la journée.

Excuse-moi pour la longueur de la lettre, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration en ce moment. Toi qui le connais assez bien, ne dis rien surtout. Je te fais confiance.

Kai.


	3. Reita & Ruki

Tokyo, le 6 février.

Ruki,

Cette lettre ne sera pas d'une grandeur incroyable, je te préviens à l'avance. Mais... Miyavi est souvent près de Kai ces temps-ci et je n'aime pas trop ça. Tout comme Aoi, mais je ne crains rien, je sais que c'est son confident. Comme toi tu es le mien mais là n'est pas ça.

Qu'il ne le touche pas, sinon je lui refais la face à ce grand imbécile.

Je n'arrive plus à lire Initial D tranquillement ces temps-ci. Pourquoi ? Je pense à lui. En ouvrant les yeux le matin, en me lavant, en mangeant, en répétant avec la basse, en sortant dehors, en me couchant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Dans deux jours tu fais ta fête je crois. Je devrais l'inviter ?

C'était juste pour te raconter ça, le romantisme et l'écriture ne sont pas mon fort.

Reita.


	4. Ruki & Aoi

Tokyo, le 22 février

Aoi,

Il faut absolument en parler ! Il en devient même impératif, si ce n'est pas urgent. Je pense que tu as aussi remarqué ce qui s'est passé durant ma fête. Ils se bouffaient des yeux comme deux gamins ! Nous sommes le 22 février, il faut que d'ici la fin du mois de mars au plus tard, ils soient ensemble. Une suggestion pour faire bouger les choses ? J'ai une idée. Tu t'occupes de Kai, pendant que je m'occupe de Reita. Avec un peu de chance, ils nous écouterons. Kai n'a pas trop de mal pour écouter les autres et notre bandé... Je verrais bien.

As-tu remarqué que pendant cette fête, Miyavi a invité Kai à danser ? Ne me demande pas pourquoi je l'ai invité, je ne sais pas. Quoi qu'une personne aussi populaire que lui pourrait être utile. Sans être méchant. Avec ton regard ô combien perçant, tu as dû aussi voir que ça n'a pas plu à Reita, cette petite danse entre eux. Je l'ai toujours dit que notre adorable brun était trop gentil, mais ça fait partie de sa personnalité.

Je me demande si, pendant que la fête battait son plein, les personnes présentes ont fait attention aux regards tendres qu'ils se lançaient, ou encore la timidité de notre blond pour l'inviter à danser sur les quelques musiques douces qui sont passées. Même si je suis sûr que peu de gens ont fait attention à eux, et tant donné le monde qu'il y avait..

Mais je dois dire que je suis assez fier de lui, lui qui est assez timide, il a réussi à inviter quelqu'un à danser.

Bien sûr, tu me raconteras comment ça s'est déroulé par la suite, je n'ai pas tout suivi, ce cher Kyo m'appelait... Mais que cela reste secret.

Tu te demanderas sans doutes pourquoi j'ai mis tant de temps pour t'écrire. Tout simplement parce que je me suis trouvé une occupation des plus intéressantes. Même que je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas être trop fatigué et ne pas me faire engueuler par Kai, bien que le rythme et l'habitude n'y sont pas.

Je vais te laisser, on sonne à la porte. Raconte-moi mot pour mot ce qui se passera. J'ai hâte de savoir.

Non je ne suis pas accroc à cette histoire.

Ruki.


End file.
